Hello Wisconsin
by pink136
Summary: When Michelle Pruitt moves in across the street from Donna, she is positive she is going to hate cold, icy Wisconsin. However, when she meets the gang her mind changes - especially when she meets Hyde. Follow Michelle through her adventures with her new friends and see if she can survive all the love, heartbreak, and circles Wisconsin has in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as the doorbell rang, Michelle Pruitt froze. She quietly tiptoed out of her bedroom and crouched down right outside her door, carefully inspecting the three people at the front door. Thankfully, she didn't have to venture downstairs to get a good view. Now, had one caught her spying, they might assume that the Pruitt family was quite strange indeed, so Michelle made sure she was hidden in the shadows. Had that one also wondered why a seventeen year old girl was hiding from the people she had just moved across the street from, they would have discovered that Michelle was not a creep at all, but was trying to be certain that her neighbors were not the actual creeps. After all, now Michelle was in Wisconsin- the cold, uninspiring cheese capital of America. Who knew what kinds of people lived here?

Upon closer inspection, the family seemed impeccably normal(with the exception of the man who had a disturbing afro) , so Michelle stood up, dusted off her dress, and descended the stairs.

Her mother, Veronica, was in hostess mode and was laughing as if they had been good friends for years. She turned suddenly as Michelle appeared, a warm smile settling on her face.

"This is my daughter, Michelle." Veronica placed her manicured hands on Michelle's bronzed shoulders.

"Hi," Michelle put on what she thought was her most charming smile. After all, first impressions are everything. Then, the girl with long red hair spoke.

"I'm Donna Pinciotti. We live just across the street." Donna pointed to her house. "I'm so glad to _finally_ have another girl here!"

Michelle started to ask who else lived on the street, but Veronica cut her off, "Michelle, why don't you and Donna go hang out? Bob and Midge, you can stay here for a drink if you'd like."

Midge squaled and clapped her hands together in what could best be desribed as delight, while Bob replied, "Gee, that sounds nice!". Donna rolled her eyes at her parents and grabbed Michelle's arm. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the gang!"

Michelle brushed a piece of her honey blonde hair behind her ear as she set off after Donna. "So, Donna, what grade are you in?"

Donna led her across the street. "Eleventh, how about you?"

"Me too!" Michelle was silently relieved that at least she'd know somebody on her first day at school.

"Oh my God, it is freezing!" Michelle rubbed her bare arms and wished she had brought a sweater as the frigid air broke her train of thought.

Donna laughed. "Well, it is fall and we are in Wisconsin…"

Michelle just sighed as the two girls walked around the yard next to Donna's and stopped at the entrance of what appeared to be the basement. "Where I come from, it's only this cold in the middle of January."

Donna reached for the door handle. "Ok, brace yourself, Michelle. The people you are about to meet may or may not scar you for the rest of your life, so be prepared."

Michelle rolled her eyes and glanced over at Donna, a small smile forming on her lips. "I think I can take it."

Had Michelle known what she was about to walk into, she most likely would have packed her bags and hitch-hiked all the way back to the place she still considered home without ever looking back at the sleepy little town of Point Place, Wisconsin.

However, since Michelle had no knowledge what was on the other side of the dingy, paint-chipped grey door other than Donna's joking warning, she paid no heed and proceeded to follow her new friend into the basement.

Michelle was so busy focusing on what she should say to make a good impression that she didn't notice when the two boys' eyes turned away from the TV and on to her. Luckily for her, Donna spoke up first. "Guys, this is Michelle. She just moved in across the street from me."

"Hi Michelle," The chorus of surprised boys called out to her.

The scrawny boy on the couch turned to look up to her, and gave a wave with his hand. "I'm Eric Forman. This is my fabulous basement." He gestured to the room around him, seeming to hope that if he called it fabulous enough times, it might become just that.

He barely had time to finish his sentence before the extremely handsome guy sitting next to him jumped up and ran to Michelle. "Kelso. Michael Kelso." He put his hands on his hips and tried to look seductive, but he really ended up looking like an escaped mental patient. Michelle bit her lower lip to keep from giggling.

Donna took a bold approach and pushed Kelso back onto the couch. The two girls then took seats on the couch with Donna next to Eric, and Michelle on the arm of the couch. The gang of kids turned their attention back to the T.V. Their temporary silence was shattered when a kid who looked like he was from Cuba came running down the stairs.

"Oh, Eric! Miss Kitty made the fudgy brownies with the walnuts sprinkled on-" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Michelle. "Oh, who is the goddess?"

Eric stood up and walked around the couch, inserting himself between the two of them. He placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "Fez, this is Michelle. Michelle, this is Fez. Michelle is our new neighbor" Eric spoke as if he were talking to second graders.

Fez's eyes brightened and he turned to go back upstairs. "I will get Hyde! And the brownies! See you in a few, goddess!"

After he scampered back upstairs, Eric turned to Michelle. "Rule number one for a happy life in Point Place: stay AWAY from Fez."

Michelle settled back on the couch and looked at Eric. "Believe me, as far as Fez and I are concerned, I will be one law abiding citizen."

Kelso, Donna, and Eric snickered while Fez darted back down the stairs, carrying a pan of chocolaty brownies with a curly haired kid in tow, who looked like he really didn't want to be there.

Fez took the position Eric was in before, with one hand on each of their shoulders. "Hyde, this is Goddess. Goddess, this is Hyde."

Before Hyde could respond, Michelle turned so she was facing Fez and placed her hands on his upper arms, as if she was about to start shaking him. "Fez, my name is Michelle. Mich-elle." She enunciated her name slowly and carefully.

"Ay, the goddess spoke to me!" Fez, still clutching the brownies, ran back up the stairs.

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Good riddance." Only a few seconds had passed before he opened his mouth again. "Aww, he took the brownies." Kelso was gone within seconds.

Michelle turned to Donna. "What's wrong with him?"

Donna smiled fondly in the direction Fez went. "The world may never know. He's a sweet kid, though." She added as an afterthought.

Then her expression turned sour. "Wait, did you mean Kelso?"

Michelle cocked her head to one side. "What's wrong with Kelso?"

Donna, Eric, and Hyde burst out laughing. "Oh, you will figure it out soon enough, I promise!" Eric chortled.

Hyde took a seat in the chair closest to Michelle and turned his attention to the TV. The crowd of kids sat, in silence, with eyes trained on The Price is Right for about five minutes. Just as Michelle felt a wave of boredom take over, Donna spoke. "So, Michelle, there's this concert next Saturday. We have an extra ticket. You can come if you want."

"Oh, Donna, that sounds so fun, but I don't wanna be a tag-along if you already have plans." Michelle answered carefully. She actually was becoming fond of these people and was not about to become the needy friend.

Donna seemed surprised at the shorter girl's reaction. "No, it wouldn't be like that at all. You should totally come."

Michelle hesitated, but Hyde spoke first. "Yeah, you should come." His eyes didn't leave the screen, but Michelle got the feeling that he wanted her to come with them.

So she answered. "Ok guys, I'll come,"

Michelle tried to hide her small smile. Maybe Wisconsin wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two whole weeks since Michelle had arrived in Wisconsin. Things were very different than she thought they would be. For example, cheese was not a main staple in every single meal, and the chilly weather could be eliminated by a jacket or a scarf (who would have thought?). Michelle had also become quickly accustomed to everybody's quirks. She realized that being alone with Fez was almost always a bad idea, Hyde didn't like chitchat, and it was never worth it to use big words around Kelso.

The thought made Michelle smile as she brushed through her blonde hair. With a small sigh, she placed her brush back down on her vanity and turned off the light. Michelle curled into a ball on her bed, and counted sheep until she fell asleep.

The next morning Michelle found herself with a bit of a problem. Technically, it couldn't be considered an actual _problem_, but it bothered Michelle nonetheless: she was alone. Completely and utterly alone in a big, boring house with not a thing to do or a person to see. Her parents were at some rather dull business meeting hours away, leaving Michelle to spend the weekend fending for herself. She wasn't bothered by that at all, but all of her friends were busy. Donna was helping out her dad at the store, and Jackie (who could only be considered a friend due to the lack of girls in the group) was on a date with Kelso. Michelle sighed and considered her options. This left Eric, Hyde, and Fez left. They were probably all in the basement.

Michelle crossed the street, walked over to basement door, and yanked it open, expecting to see a room full of boisterous boys. Instead, only one was there, calmly reading a Playboy.

"Hey, Hyde. Where is everybody?" Michelle peered cautiously around the basement, as if expecting Fez and Eric to jump out from behind the couch and attack her with silly string.

Hyde continued flipping through his magazine, feet resting on the coffee table. "They went to the Hub."

Michelle made her way over to the green couch and sat. "Why didn't you go with them?"

Hyde looked at her. "Red grounded Forman, so he snuck out to hang out with Fez. I wanna be the one to rat him out." Hyde smirked.

"I think Red's home. Are you gonna tell him now?" Michelle pointed to the ceiling to gesture to the footsteps that were coming from upstairs.

Hyde stared at Michelle like she had three eyes. "It's not funny if I can't see the look on Forman's face."

Michelle nodded sagely. Suddenly, the door that connected the basement to the rest of the house swung open, and Red boomed, "Eric? Where the hell are you?"

Before Red could walk down the stairs, Hyde yanked on Michelle's hand and silently pulled her out the back door.

"Where are we going?" Michelle said as he led her across the Forman's driveway.

Hyde stopped for a second. "Let's go see Donna."

He took off in the direction of Bob's store and Michelle felt herself scurrying to keep up. She tried to quell the annoyance she felt building up inside of her, though Michelle really didn't know why she felt so bothered. Donna was, after all, the person Michelle felt closest to in Point Place.

The pair had walked to the store in silence, and the social taboo of awkward silence usually drove Michelle up the wall. However, she sensed that with Hyde it was more due to his personality and less because of blatant rudeness.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Donna dropped the box she was unpacking and ran over to her friends.

Hyde answered, "We just wanted to see if you could hang out."

Donna shook her head. "I still have to hang around for a few hours. If I leave early I'm going to be in even more trouble than I was before."

Michelle studied Hyde out of the corner of her eye. Though she couldn't be positive, she thought he seemed to deflate a bit.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Forman and Fez. See you guys later." And with that, Hyde was gone.

Michelle started to meander around the store with Donna. "Ya know, I don't think Hyde really likes me."

Donna laughed. "He's Hyde, he doesn't really like anybody."

"He likes you."

Donna stopped. "What? No, no. He knows I'm with Eric."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "He knows it, but that doesn't stop him from doting on you."

Donna put her hand on her hip. "First of all, Hyde doesn't dote, and second, why does this bother you so much anyway?"

Michelle wrinkled her brow in frustration. Why _did _it bother her? "I have no idea," she answered truthfully.

Donna clapped one hand on her mouth and her eyes widened it surprise. "Oh my God. You like him! You like Hyde!"

"Donna, Donna shut up!" Michelle whispered furiously as she tried to calm the red-head down.

Donna grabbed Michelle's arm. "So, it's true then?"

Michelle sighed. "I don't know. I mean, yeah I think I like him, but he doesn't like me back. Just don't tell anybody."

"I promise." Donna started to say something else, but suddenly Bob spotted the girls.

"Look, Donna! Your friend came all the way here just to visit you!" Then Bob leaned in closer. "I'll tell you what. Donna, you can go have some fun, but don't tell your mother I let you leave early."

"Thanks Dad!" Donna hugged her father.

Michelle waved to him and tried not to stare at his puffy afro. "Thanks, Mr. Pinciotti!"

When the girls were out of the store, Michelle turned to Donna. "Wait, why are you getting punished again?"

Donna brushed a piece of red hair behind her ear. "We had a keg party. Dad said that I had to help him out this whole weekend to make up for the worry he felt in his heart when he found out I was missing." Donna grimaced at her dad's cheesy words.

"Fun stuff. At least he let you leave. Where do you want to go?" Michelle asked as the girls reached their street.

"Let's go see if Hyde's back yet." Donna made a kissy face at Michelle.

"Donna, you are my friend but I swear, if you let _anybody _know I might have a little crush on Hyde, I will chop all your hair off." Michelle tried to look serious and ruthless. She had a feeling it came off as deranged prom queen, though.

Donna swung open the door to the basement, and the girls entered. Eric, Hyde, and Fez were back. Hyde was smirking, and Eric seemed to be silently fuming. Fez, on the other hand, appeared oblivious to the whole thing and was clutching a ratty paper bag with glee.

Michelle sat down on the couch next to Eric. "I'm guessing things went the way you wanted?" She muttered to Hyde.

Hyde's response was to look at her and grin. Eric banged his fist down on the table. "Man, this blows. I can't believe Red took the car for the whole week! I hate you!" Eric pointed at Hyde.

Michelle picked at an invisible piece of lint on her sweater and tried to control her urge to laugh. Fez rolled his eyes. "Eric, I do not care who the rat was. It is circle time!" Fez had the strangest look of pure joy on his face as he reached into the paper bag.

The room exploded into a round of cheers and Eric seemed to forget his short lived rage at Hyde, leaving Michelle very confused. She tilted her head to one side and tried not to look as stupid as she felt when she asked, "What's a circle?"

**Author's Note: Hey! This is my first story I have ever written on FanFiction, so any reviews/suggestions are totally welcome! Seriously, though, please review! Please tell me if Michelle is seeming too Mary-Sueish. I do _not_ want her to come off as a completely unflawed character! The next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the next day!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oww, Jackie!" Michelle pulled her head back from Jackie's unforgiving hands.

Jackie put her hands on her thin hips and placed the curling iron on the table, and gave her a ferocious stare. "If you didn't want my help, you shouldn't have asked for it, Michelle."

Michelle turned to Jackie indignantly. "I did NOT ask for your help!" Michelle glanced up in her vanity mirror and made eye contact with Donna, who was spectating from the bed. Michelle shot her ginger friend a piercing look. After all, it was Donna, who after promising not to tell a soul about Michelle's crush on Hyde, told Jackie. After only three hours. And now Jackie insisted on giving Michelle a makeover so Hyde would notice her at the drive-in that night.

Having to spend extra time with Jackie annoyed Michelle to great lengths, but now that her long golden hair was in the petite brunette's hands, she deemed it best to keep her mouth shut.

Jackie curled a final piece of hair, and then smiled. "Oh, Michelle. You look soo pretty! Well, not as pretty as me, of course, but pretty for you." Jackie didn't notice when Michelle and Donna sent her glares. "Soon, you and Hyde can double date with me and Michael!"

Michelle shook her hair out and hit it with hairspray. "Gee, Jackie, that just sounds so…. Fun… but he doesn't like me like that."

Jackie waved away that notion with her delicate hand. "Yeah, but when he sees your hair he will."

Donna got off the bed. "Um, I don't think Hyde's the kind of guy who would date a girl just because he likes her feathered hair."

Jackie pursed her lips. "Well, Donna. I don't think you get a say in how to make guys like you, I mean Eric is just so-"

"Enough already!" Michelle stood and faced her feuding friends. "You guys have been arguing all day!"

"I'm just trying to help you!" Donna said exasperatedly.

Michelle glanced over to Jackie, then back to Donna. "Believe me, you've done enough."

Donna just rolled her eyes. The good-natured tone in Michelle's voice told her she wasn't really mad.

"Fine, fine." Jackie walked over to Michelle's closet. "Now, we have to pick out an outfit for you. How about something whorish? Hyde loves sluts."

Michelle was about to argue, then remembered who she was talking to. She nodded in agreement instead.

Forty-five minutes later, Jackie had laid three positively slutty outfits across Michelle's comforter. "Ok, so we're gonna meet at Eric's house in an hour to leave for the movie. Come on, Donna. Now we have to do something about your face."

"….Yaaay…" Jackie dragged Donna away, leaving Michelle to finally be alone. After spending all day with Jackie, she needed a quick break to recharge herself. She tossed all of the outfits Jackie picked out for her on the floor and sprawled out across her bed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake off the butterflies in her stomach. Now there was all this pressure for her to get Hyde to like her! And what if Jackie tried dropping "subtle hints" to Hyde?

Michelle just sighed as she stood up and made her way over to her closet, with the full intention of find a non-whorey outfit to wear.

Finally, the hour had passed and Michelle made her way over to Eric's driveway. Jackie was messing around with Kelso's hair, and Eric, Hyde, and Donna were already in the car. Michelle walked over to the passenger side where Donna was sitting. "Hi, Donna,"

Donna smiled. "I am so happy you didn't take Jackie's fashion advice."

Michelle grinned and slid into the backseat, next to Hyde.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hey." Michelle replied, as Fez got in the back seat as well.

"Hello, Goddess." Fez shot Michelle a sexy look. She turned her attention back to Hyde.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Michelle didn't notice when Kelso squished himself into the backseat, then shut the door. Jackie filled in the space between Eric and Donna, after much complaining about how she didn't want to leave her Michael all alone in the back seat.

Hyde drummed his fingers on the seat in front of him. "I don't know. But as long as Jackie, Fez, or Kelso didn't pick it out I don't think it can be that bad."

Michelle laughed and twirled a piece of her hair with her finger. From the front seat, Eric turned up the radio. This was most likely to drown out Donna and Jackie.

"Donna, get off of me!"

"For the last time, Jackie, I am_ not_ sitting on you!"

"Stop denying it! Everybody knows you're a giant!"

The girls continued fighting while the rest of the car watched in awed silence, with the exception of the boys occasionally chanting, "chick fight, chick fight,"

However, the quarrel was cut short when Eric pulled into the drive in. As soon as the car stopped, Donna jumped out, with Jackie close behind. Both girls looked fierce, ready to pounce at any moment.

"You know what, let's go get some popcorn," Eric said awkwardly as he dragged Fez and Kelso with him. Seconds later, Donna took off in the opposite direction, Jackie following with a flock of insults hurdling out of her mouth.

That left Hyde and Michelle alone, sitting on top of Eric's Vista Cruiser.

"Well, this has been a fun day." Michelle used her peripheral vision to see Hyde's reaction, but her big, feathered hair blocked her eyesight.

"Yeah, that's one way to look at it." Michelle snorted at his answer.

"My God, Jackie is so annoying." Michelle murmured as she inspected her nail beds. Jackie's high pitched shrieks could be heard all across the drive-in. Part of Michelle felt bad about trashing her friend, but today Jackie had seemed extra irritating.

Hyde put his hand on Michelle's shoulder. "You, know when you first moved here I thought you were pretty annoying."

Michelle was slightly caught off guard. "Thanks."

"Not like Jackie though. I just thought you were too prissy and uptight. But I guess you're alright." He said casually.

Michelle racked her brain for some witty comeback that would make him laugh, but her mind went blank. This scarcely mattered though, because he did something that completely, utterly surprised her.

He kissed her.

**Author's Note: Hey! As always, any reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated! This chapter is a tiny bit shorter than the others, but I've been so busy lately! Anyway, I hope you like it!**


End file.
